Camp Cross
by vanillaszthevampire
Summary: Zero Kiryu was sure that his summer was going to be hell. Especially if he was going to be spending it separated from his twin and stuck at a stupid summer camp filled with vampires! At least that's what he thought before he met the handsome and mysterious camp counselor with wavy dark hair and chocolate colored eyes. Who is he? And is Zero falling for him? AU Zero is human! KxZ!
1. Chapter 1

**Camp Cross**

* * *

_**AU Camp fic! Zero is still human!**_

**Zero Kiryu was sure that his summer was going to be hell. Especially if he was going to be spending it separated from his twin and stuck at a stupid summer camp with a bunch of vampires. At least that's what he thought before he met the handsome and mysterious camp counselor with wavy dark hair and chocolate colored eyes. Who is he? And is Zero falling for him? KxZ!**

**warning M/M slash! Don't like don't read!**

**Rated T just to be safe! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHARACTERS!**

**Just warning you now, updates may be a little slow but I'll try and post as frequently as possible! Also, since I'm rushing to post, there might be some spelling and grammar errors, so sorry in advance! **

* * *

_**Chapter 1- Welcome to Camp Cross**_

Zero Kiryu glared at his aunt from the back seat.

"And why exactly do I have to go to this camp again?! I'm not some kid! I'm frkin 17!"

His aunt just sighed. "Look Zero. We've been over this. You haven't left Ichiru's side once since 'the incident.' And while I love that the two of you are so close, this is your chance to branch out and meet new friends before you have to run off to university. You know you can't stay beside Ichiru forever."

Zero just huffed. "I know." He mumbled softly.

He ran a hand through his silver hair before turning his attention back to his slumbering twin beside him who currently had his head resting on his shoulder. His twin brother Ichiru had a weak body and always got sick easily. A couple months ago he had some sort of attack and ended up coughing blood. It had landed him in the hospital for 2 weeks, and Zero never once left his side.

Zero had always been over protective of his twin, but after that incident he had been even more worried and never let Ichiru go anywhere without him. He slowly traced a finger down the side of Ichiru's cheek when Ichiru shifted and blearily opened his eyes.

"Hey, sorry for waking you." Whispered Zero softly.

"It's fine. So what I miss?" Yawned the silver head twin.

"Nothing really, just the usual unfairness that I'm stuck going to this stupid camp while you're not!' Zero replied huffily.

Ichiru just laughed and stuck his tongue out at him, which lead Zero to playfully punch him in the arm.

"Boys boys!" His aunt called out from the front seat.

"Sorry." They both mumbled.

Sara sighed from the front seat. Ever since a car accident took away both Zero and Ichiru's parents at a young age, she had been asked to take care of them. It wasn't exactly easy taking care of someone who always required medical attention or someone to watch over him (Ichiru) and it was even harder taking care of someone who was cold and distant refusing to open up to anyone (Zero)! With a suppressed sigh, Sara just hoped that Zero would enjoy the camp. It was normally only open for rich vampire nobles with high social backgrounds, and with 2 un expected kids to take care of, her money had started getting a little tight. However, being a pureblood herself she managed to pull some strings to get Zero in. She looked at the two boys in the rearview mirror and sighed.

They had really grown on her and she loved them both as if they were her own sons. And because she had slowly gotten to know them so well over the years; she could tell that even though they played around, they were both really upset that they would be without the other for the whole summer.

Zero was upset that Ichiru wouldn't be with him, but at the same time he knew Ichiru wouldn't have the stamina to do most of the camp activities (would be too stubborn and try to do them anyways) and would probably end up getting sick. He sighed. In a way Zero would be glad that Ichiru wasn't coming with him, if soley for the reason that he would be safer at home.

Ichiru on the other hand was upset for a different reason. He hated the fact that Zero was going so far away from him! He and Zero were always together and he wanted to stay with him! He was mad that because of his stupid weak body he wouldn't be able to join Zero! But at the same time, he also knew that it was unfair how much Zero did for him. Zero never had any friends or a social life all through high school because he was always too busy taking care of him. If he went to this camp he knew he would just be a burden and drag Zero down, so a part of him was truly happy that Zero was going to finally be able to have fun without worrying about him.

Both twins were so deeply lost in thought they hadn't realized they had pulled up at the camp. It was only when The car trunk opened and Sara started taking out the luggage did Zero snap out of his thoughts.

"I guess this is it." He said dejectedly

"Come on Zero, it won't be so bad." His aunt chirped happily.

Zero just scowled darkly. "We'll see." He replied sourly.

He turned to Ichiru and was immediately pulled into a bone crushing rested his forehead against Zero's and whispered "Nii-san, have fun okay? Have fun for the both of us."

"Zero felt a pang in his heart and whispered "Okay" back.

He stepped out of the car and grabbed his things. He refused to turn back because he knew Ichiru would be crying and if he saw his tears there would be no way he'd be able to go.

He looked up at the archway and saw written in gold was the words "Camp Cross."

Zero grumbled. He knew this camp was for the spoiled rich kids. What's worse was that they were all stuck up vampires. Even though his hunter training had stopped when his parents died, and he lived with a pureblood, he was still slightly wary of some of them.

Not only that but even though Aunt Sara was rich, lately all her money had been going taken care of Ichiru's medical bills, and he was pretty sure the only reason he managed to get in this camp was due to some program where all the rich kids parents donate some money so they can send a "lucky poor kid to have his dreams come true" Which according to Zero's aunt was him.

_"Lucky me."_He thought.

Heaving his large duffle bag over one shoulder he walked towards a perky blonde guy who looked a couple years older than him sitting at a table with a clip board.

"Hi! Name please?" He said with a smile.

Zero grimaced in return. This guy was wayyy too cheerful.

"Zero Kiryu." He grumbled.

"Hi Zero! I'm Takuma and I'll be one of your camp counselors! Let's see, it looks like you're in the group "Poisoned Rose" He said beaming.

Zero grimaced in reply. He felt the beginnings of a headache coming on so he quickly hoisted his bag on his shoulder and walked towards the cabin that had a black flag with a red rose blowing in the wind.

* * *

_**Tbc… so what do you think? Read and review please! :]**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Camp Cross**

* * *

_**Chapter 2- The first meeting**_

Zero walked into the cabin to see several other boys his age un packing their things. Un surprisingly they all had several luggage sets while Zero had only brought the one duffel bag. Sighing he kept his head down and moved to take the bunk bed in the corner when a blond haired boy with icy blue eyes shoved him out of the way.

"That's my bed!" the boy growled.

Zero knew that in this type of situation, the smart thing to do would be to just let the guy have the bed, after all it wouldn't be good to get in a fight on his first day here. Unfortunately… Zero was never one to listen to the voice of reason…which is exactly why he turned to the boy and replied coldly

"I don't see your name on it."

Zero then proceeded to dump all his belongings on the bed. He had to stifle a chuckle as he swore he could see the blond haired boy twitch.

The boy glared at Zero " Apparently you don't know who I am… my names Aido, you'll do well to remember it. Now listen here human, you need to learn your place. You don't want to mess with me! I could freeze you to death right here right now." He spat menacingly.

The rest of the cabin mates could practically feel the deathly auras coming out from the glares the 2 boys were given each other.

Just before Zero had a chance to retaliate a tall male with light orange hair stormed into the room. "Hey now! Everything okay in here? I heard yelling."

The tall male then turned to look at Aido and gave a big sigh.

"Aido. I should have known. Your mom told me to keep an eye on you but really, it's hasn't even been in hour and you're already pissing people off!"

"I AM NOT!" exclaimed Aido.

"Yeah, yeah. Listen I'm a counselor now and don't think I'll let you get away with stuff just because you're my favourite little cousin. Now break it up and go pick another bed!"

"Fine." Grumbled Aido "I don't want to share my bunk with someone who serves no purpose than a snack anyway." Murmured Aido under his breath.

Unfortunately for him the counselor heard him and gave him a good whack to the side of his head. He then turned apologetically to Zero.

"Hey. Sorry about that. Don't mind my cousin He's got all bark and no bite. The names Kain and I'll be one of your counselors here."

Zero just nodded and turned to put the rest of his things away. Seeing as how Zero was not in the mood for talking, Kain turned back to the rest of the cabin mates who had been silently watching this whole exchange.

"Alright campers, you have 10 more minutes to put away your things and then come down to do the lake to meet the rest of the campers."

With that, he left leaving Zero back to his fuming_. He couldn't believe the nerve of this Aido guy! He didn't care what sort of powers he had, if he tried to mess with him again he would give him a good punch!_

Zero was so busy with his mental rant he didn't notice a stotic redhead who came up to him.

"Mind if I take the top bunk?" He asked quietly and with no emotion.

Surprised that someone was talking to him, Zero turned to get a good look at him. He was around Zero's height and looked to be the same age.

"Whatever." Said Zero bitterly before turning back to his own bed.

"I'm Shiki." He replied, seemingly unphased by Zero's attitude.

"Zero."

Shiki nodded that he heard him and then threw his bag on the top bunk before taking out a box of pocky and walking out of the room. Zero watched him go, and decided he better start heading to the lake himself.

When he walked to the lake, he noticed the camp was huge, but the number of campers was pretty small, they turned out only to have around 40 campers. Zero was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't see someone sticking their leg out and he tripped and fell to the ground face first.

"OOF!" Zero looked up to see the icy blue eyes of Aido.

"Haha! Sorry about that Zero-kun" Aido said mockingly before disappearing out into the crowd.

"Real mature." Zero mumbled with an eye roll.

He was about to pick himself up when a slender hand offered to help him up. Taking the hand, he was hoisted up (with surprisingly more strength than he imagined) and found himself staring into big chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you alright?" asked the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

Zero realized with a jolt he had been staring and quickly looked down.

"I'm fine." He mumbled.

Zero peeked up again to see his savior was unbelievably handsome. He had dark brown silky locks that reached his shoulders, his face was the color of porcelain and his lips were a soft shade of pink. He realized this person rivaled the beauty of every pretty girl he had ever seen!

"I'm glad to hear that, I suppose I could have my hand back then?" He asked teasingly.

With a shock, Zero realized he had still been clutching his hand! He quickly let go and then turned his gaze down as he blushed furiously.

The male just chuckled before lightly patting Zero on the head.

"I'll see you later then." He said with a smile before gracefully walking away.

Zero stood there un moving for a few minutes.

"_Who was that guy?! Was he a camper? What cabin was he in? I didn't even get his name!"_

Shaking his head in frustration, Zero decided on telling himself he didn't care. It wasn't like he liked the guy. Oh no, definitely not. After all, he was probably some annoying vampire like that Aido guy. That's right, he just wanted to know who he was so that he could properly thank him for helping him up. Yes, that was it.

Zero nodded to himself furiously, almost walking right past Shiki who was beckoning him to sit beside him on a large log that was being used as benches.

"Hey." Said Shiki in his expressionless voice.

"Hey." Replied Zero equally expressionless as to not give away why he was still blushing.

"Hey." Said a girl Zero hadn't noticed before who was sitting beside Shiki.

"I'm Rima." She said pointly.

Zero turned to look at her. She had strawberry blonde hair that was pulled back in 2 pigtails, and like Shiki she had stunning blue eyes. She was very pretty, but her monotone way of talking reminded him of Shiki. It was obvious these 2 got along well.

"Zero." He replied, trying to be somewhat polite.

Rima just nodded and then turned her attention to the front of the lake. Zero didn't mind. He figured Rima and Shiki didn't talk much, and he definitely preferred their silence than non-stop chattering like someone like Aido. Giving a slight smile, he too turned to look towards the lake and was a little surprised to see a big boat being rode over towards them. Squinting against the sun, he noticed the perky blonde from earlier was riding it, as well as Aido's older cousin.

"_Takuma and Kain I think it was?" _he murmured to himself trying to remember their names.

The other 3 people riding the boat was a pretty women with honey blonde hair that flowed long down her back, and a man who looked older than everyone else with his hair tied up in a messy pony tail and wearing glasses. He couldn't see who the last person on the boat since the man was blocking his view, but he didn't have to wait long, as the boat finally reached the shore of the lake and came to a stop.

The man in the glasses whipped out a large megaphone and started shouting enthusiastically

"HELLLLLLLLLLLLO CAMPERSSSSSSS! MY NAME IS KAIEN CROSS. I AM THE FOUNDER OF CAMP CROSS AND WAS ALSO ONE OF THE FIRST BELIEVERS IN HUMAN-VAMPIRE CO-EXISTENCE BACK WHEN THERE WAS STILL FIGHTING SEVERAL YEARS AGO. THAT BEING SAID THERE IS ONE IMPORTANT RULE THAT MUST BE ENFORCED AT ALL TIMES WHEN STAYING HERE AT THE CAMPSITE. THAT RULE IS AS FOLLOWS: THERE WILL BE NO BITING OF ANY HUMAN CAMPERS. BREAKING THIS RULE WILL RESULT IN AN IMMEDIATE REMOVAL OF THE CAMP."

He then gave the campers a long sturdy glare to emphasis his point. Zero was just glad it meant he wasn't the only human here.

"SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR TIME SPENT HERE! NOW LET'S INTRODUCE YOUR CAMP COUNSELORS!" He yelled excitedly. Before the perky blonde snatched away the megaphone.

Zero was just glad someone had taken away his megaphone so that he didn't have to hear his loud shouting anymore.

"Hello, My name is Takuma and I will be the head counselor for the cabin 'White Lilies' "

He then passed it over to the girl.

"My name is Ruka and I will be the head counselor for the cabin 'Toxic Blossoms'."

She delicately passed the Megaphone to Kain.

"Yo, I'm Kain and I'll be the head counselor for the 'Trees of Ash' "

Finally he handed the megaphone over to the person who had been sitting quietly in the back of the boat the whole time. Zero had to hold back a gasp as it was the person who had helped him up! How he had managed to help him up and then make it back onto the boat so quickly Zero would never know.

"Hello, My name is Kaname and I will be the head counselor for the 'Poisoned Roses'." He said looking directly at Zero.

* * *

_**Heehee, so what did you think for the first encounter? Hopefully it wasn't toooo cheesy. :P**_

_**Just want to give a huge thanks to all those who viewed and favourited! You guys are the best! A special shout out to those who reviewed! *BIG HUGS!* :D  
**_

_******All responses to my lovely reviews is on the new REVIEWERS PAGE! So go check it out if you're looking for my reply! xoxo :]**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Camp Cross**

* * *

_**Chapter 3- Bloody Soccer**_

* * *

Zero's eyes never left Kaname's. In fact he was so busy staring that he barely noticed that Cross had taken back the microphone and that the crowd was slowly dispersing. Finally Shiki nudged him lightly and Zero tore his gaze away from Kaname.

"Where'd Rima go?" Zero asked noticing it was just the 2 of them sitting there.

"She left to go to her Cabin. She's in White Lilies. I guess you didn't hear; we're all suppose to head back to our cabins to 'get to know each other better' And then our counselors are going to announce our schedule for the rest of the day."

Zero blinked wondering how out of it he must have been to miss all that.

He and Shiki got up and walked together back to the camp. "Hey that's the most you've spoken since we got here." Zero said jokingly shoving Shiki softly.

Shiki's lips turned up into the smallest of smiles before his expressionless visage returned. And he murmured "I could say the same thing about you."

Zero just shrugged.

"_Yes, that's right focus on other things. Like talking more. Don't think about the fact that in less than a minute you will be facing those big brown eyes again." _Zero told himself anxiously.

It wasn't working.

He didn't know why he was getting so worked up over this. He didn't know anything about Kaname except his name! Plus he was a counselor, so it wasn't like anything could happen.

"_He's probably not even interested in me. If anything he'd want me for my blood and that's it."_ He thought to himself angrily.

Yes, anger he could understand. He was used to feeling angry, or frustrated, or annoyed. What he wasn't used to was the weird feeling he got in his stomach when Kaname had looked right at him.

"But surely it was a coincidence right? He could have been looking at someone behind me; I could've imagined the whole thing." He told himself sternly.

Zero didn't have time to gather his thoughts any longer since they were officially back at the cabin.

Taking a deep breath, Zero walked in and wiped all emotion off his face, making him look a lot like Shiki.

He could see everyone was gathered around in a circle and Kaname was standing leaning casually against the wall and flipping through a clipboard.

Zero's breath hitched the moment he laid eyes on him. Oh god, he was gorgeous.

"Alright, we'll start with the basics, let's go around the room and everyone introduces themselves and tell us something about yourselves." Kaname said. His voice practically mesmerizing the entire room.

Apparently Zero wasn't the only one to think so since he caught Aido blushing when Kaname's eyes scanned over him.

Zero clenched his fist, and gave Aido a glare. Of course Aido would have a better chance with Kaname since he was a vampire, while Zero was simply human, but still, the fact that he was so obviously ogling his Kaname was pissing him off!

"_Wait, did I just call him mine?" _Wondered Zero. _ "Okay this is getting ridiculous! I'm already getting jealous over him?! I need to calm down!"_

Zero told himself as he moved to sit next to Shiki in the circle.

He barely listened as everyone went around and said their names. He snapped out of it when it was Shiki's turn (who said he liked Pocky) since he was beside him and would be going next.

Zero gulped, his mouth suddenly felt dry and he didn't know what to say.

"I'm Zero Kiryu and one thing about me would be that I have a twin."

He said quietly. He normally wasn't this shy, but he couldn't help but feel a little intimidated in front of Kaname.

Finally it was the time when he was waiting for, Kaname's turn! Right before he could say one thing about himself, Stupid Aido cut him off and excitedly started blabbering

"Kaname-sempai, I could say something about you!" He said excitedly.

Kaname looked amused and inclined his head to go for it.

Zero meanwhile clenched his fist so tightly his knuckles were turning white. He never wanted to punch someone more. Growling to himself, he settled for listening to Aidou brag about Kaname, at least he would get some sort of information about him.

"Well, you're a pureblood and one of the most important purebloods out of them all, You have a little sister named Yuuki, You are the owner of Kuran Enterprises and Kuran Corperations, you are 19 in human years, and during the great war several years ago you were on the side of pacifism and were encouraging humans and vampires to live together in peace." He concluded proudly.

Zero thought it made Aido sound like a stalker to know all that stuff about him, but he couldn't help but be slightly grateful that he had more info on who Kaname was.

Come to think of it, if he was the same pureblood he was thinking about than he remembered studying him back in his hunting training!

"_Shit, He's really important! I'd ever have a chance with him…what is even doing here?!"_ Zero thought to himself in surprise. Before he realized what he was doing Zero had opened his mouth and rudely asked "If you're that important, then what are you even doing here?"

All pairs of eyes glared daggers at him, and Zero abruptly shut his mouth and looked down blushing fiercely.

"_Arghhh! Why did I open my big mouth?!"_

He was surprised when Kaname just chuckled.

"Well to answer your question Zero, I'm here as a personal favor to Cross. He and my parents were good friends and I owe him a few favors." He then turned to look at Aido. "And Aido, while I thank you for that, *ahem* introduction, while I'm here I'd like for all of you to think of me as a normal Counselor. And so perhaps something much more lighter I could share about myself would be I really admire people who can speak their mind."

At this point he looked directly at Zero, and Zero could feel his face heat up to the point where he was sure even his ears were burning Red.

"Alright, moving on to our schedule for the day. We will be having 2 hours of sports, and it looks like today our cabin will be up against the Toxic Blossoms in soccer. This will be followed by lunch, followed by and hour of free time, then we will have some night activated planned involving the whole camp, followed by dinner, and then camp fire." Kaname concluded.

Zero sighed inwardly. He supposed it didn't sound too bad. He was worried that they were going to be forced to do a bunch of kiddie stuff but he was glad it sounded like they at least had things planned for the older kids. He looked around the cabin and could tell by everyone's expressions (other than Shiki) they were not impressed. Zero snorted to himself. The spoiled rich kids probably thought they were too good to be have fun playing around doing "normal human sports"

He would have normally been more annoyed but the fact that Kaname would be watching him play sports perked him up a little.

The cabin soon disbursed and made their way to the soccer fields. Zero couldn't help but gape when he saw it. He knew the vampires had money, but this field looked like something the world cup would be playing on!

Zero stood with his cabin as they got into position and waited for the toxic blossoms to arrange themselves accordingly. Zero always prided himself on being athletic, but he had to admit he had no idea how he would fare up against vampires.

He got his answer when the whistle was blown. Before he could even blink the other team had moved at impossible speed and kicked the ball straight into the net.

Kaname calmly walked to the center of the field. "There will be no using your vampire abilities."

There were a bunch of whines and protests and soon Ruka flaunted up to Kaname and latched onto his arm. Zero tried not to glare at the way she was scantily dressed or the way that she was rubbing her cleavage up against Kaname's arm.

"Kanameeeee sama! Come on. It's boring if we don't let them use their powers. We have a human on our team too, and he doesn't seem to mind." She said tilting her head towards an expensive dressed guy with black hair and thickly rimmed glasses. He was barely paying attention to the game and was standing off to the side with his nose in a book.

"Ruka, as Counselors we should be setting a good example for humans and vampires working together. Besides, wouldn't it be more challenging to see their skills without the use of their powers?" He asked charmingly raising one eyebrow.

Ruka nodded enthusiastically. And Zero had to admit, if Kaname would talk to him that way, he would most likely be doing the same thing. Zero was sure Kaname would be able to convince someone to swallow a knife if it meant getting a smile from the handsome pureblood.

And so the game started again, with many pissed off vampires glaring daggers at Zero since it was apparently his fault that they couldn't use their powers.

Zero just glared right back. He didn't give a damn about what the snooty vampires thought. And was happy to note that Shiki didn't seem to mind either. Ofcource it was hard to tell whether he was pissed or not with his neutral expression, but Zero hoped it meant he had made a friend here. And if not friend, then at least an ally.

Even without their strength or speed, the vampires were clearly on a whole other level, and the game was moving along quite quickly. Zero; refusing to be done in by the vampires kept up with their stamina and was fiercely competitive, even managing to get a few kick in himself.

He turned to look at Kaname who was suppose to be observing from the sidelines and almost tripped when he saw Ruka was still hanging onto his arm. To Sero's dismay, she then started whispering in his ear and flicking her long hair over shoulder in a seductive manner.

Zero clenched his fists and was stared at Kaname desperately trying to tell if he was flirting back or not.

He was so busy focusing on them he didn't hear the "Heads up!"

The last thing he remembered was the soccer ball soaring through the air with a force so strong and so fast it was obvious some vampire had used their super strength. Zero could only look in horror before it smacked him straight in the face.

* * *

Zero groaned and blinked his eyes to see familiar chocolate brown ones staring back at him.

"Zero, can you hear me? Are you alright?"

Slightly dazed Zero realized he was lying flat on his back in the middle of the soccer field with Kaname leaning over him with a look of concern.

"Yea. I'm fine." Zero muttered, feeling more embarrassed than anything else. Although, his face really hurt like hell.

He heard some snickering and glared at a couple of tall buff vampires from the Toxic Blossom side.

"Kaname-sama, he's fine. Just let him rest on the side a bit or something." Ruka whined.

Kaname shot her a look that said shut up and then gently moved Zero to a sitting position.

Zero tentatively touched his nose to see if it was broken but pulled his fingers away when he saw the crimson stain on them.

"I think we better take you to the infirmary." Kaname suddenly stated with a slight urgency in his voice.

At first Zero didn't see what the big deal was, but then Ruka seemed to catch on as well. "That's a good idea. Everyone, come with me, we're leaving this area immediately. Poisoned Roses, you come too. Now." She snapped. The authority ringing clearly in their ears, and making her finally sound like a Counselor.

Zero, stil confused on what was going on met his eyes with Shiki who looked apologetically at him before quickly turning away. His eyes were blood red.

It finally clicked in to Zero that he was bleeding and surrounded by more than 20 blood suckers! He had never feared vampires, but if they were to try to attack, he would definitely be at a disadvantage seeing as how he had no weapon. Zero suddenly found himself feeling very nervous.

As if sensing his hesitation, 2 of the taller vampires (most likely the ones who had hit Zero in the first place) turned towards him with blood red eyes, fangs easily elongating in their mouths.

They took off towards him suddenly and Zero squeezed his eyes shut before hearing a low feral growl. Kaname stood in front of him protectively, while giving the 2 vampires a look that screamed instant death if they moved an inch closer. "You will not hurt him." Kaname said in a low chilling tone. At first the vampires didn't quite move. Until Kaname unleashed his aura. It was so strong even Zero could feel it as a human. "You dare defy a pureblood?" Kaname asked in a quiet deadly tone.

The other 2 vampires got the idea and immediately backed down.

"Kaname-sama, it's fine. Please let me handle them. Just get him out of here before he causes any more damage." Ruka said disdainfully.

Kaname just nodded and before Zero could protest scooped Zero up bridal-style and took off towards the medi-tent.

Zero struggled to be put down while fighting off a blush as he seemed to fit so perfectly in Kaname's arms. But there was no point in struggling since within 2 seconds, they were there.

Kaname opened the tent and gently placed Zero down on the bed.

Zero was slightly disappointed when Kaname turned around right away and didn't even so much as look at him.

Zero was at a loss of what to say. Should he apologize for causing the disturbance? He shook his head. "_Why the heck should I apologize, it wasn't my fault those damn vampires had kicked the ball in my face! But I should say something! After all we're both alone in the tent and I probably wouldn't get a chance like this again…"_

"Kaname?" He asked quietly.

Zero could only gasp quietly when Kaname turned towards him with eyes gleaming blood red.

* * *

_**Dumdumdummmm…do you think Kaname's going to give into temptation and bite him? :O Well you'll have to wait to find out! ;) Heehee!**_

_**Thanks so much for the huge response and to all of you who viewed, favourited, and followed! :D xoxo!**_

_**Special shout out to all those who reviewed! you guys are awesome!**_

**All responses to my lovely reviews is on the new REVIEWERS PAGE! So go check it out if you're looking for my reply! xoxo :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Camp Cross**

_**Chapter 4- Mixed Feelings**_

* * *

"Kaname?" Zero questioned softly, surprised to see that his eyes were also blood red.

Zero's heart started beating faster as Kaname took a hesitant step forward. His eyes narrowing as if he was looking at his prey.

"K-Kaname!" Zero started to get nervous as Kaname crept forward forward.

Kaname slowly leaned in towards Zero and took in a long inhale, while unconsciously licking his lips.

Zero shut his eyes tight and braced himself for the pain of a bite that was sure to come… But was surprised when after a few moments nothing happened.

He slowly opened one eye, and then the other and was shocked to see Kaname on the far edge of the tent. He had one hand covering half his face while he panted deeply trying to get a hold of himself.

He gave Zero one last look before darting out of the tent. He was gone in the blink of an eye and Zero was left staring wide eyed at the empty space where he was once standing.

* * *

A few minutes later a nurse came in to take a look at Zero. Zero could tell she was human but it was clear she had a crush on Zero and with the way she was blushing and stumbling over things, Zero almost preferred a vampire. She had her hair in two short braids and wore big glasses. She seemed kindhearted, but was way too clumsy for her own good. After accidently knocking some bottles over on top of Zero, the silverette was just happy to get out of there in a hurry.

He jumped off the bed he was lying on, and backed out of the tent quietly while her back was turned. He hurried back to his cabin and closed the door behind him (anxious to get away from the nurse who looked like she was ready to pounce on him.) Before breathing a sigh of relief and leaning back on the door.

He figured the rest of the cabin was still with the Toxic Blossoms so he was happy to have a few moments to himself. It would give him time to think about what had almost happened with Kaname.

That was, until he realized with a start that he wasn't alone. Startled, a lean handsome figure came into view.

"Kaname-sempai?!" Zero gasped.

"Oh. Zero, it's you. Sorry, I thought I would be alone."

"You didn't go back to the rest of the Cabin?"

"…I needed some time to recollect myself." He murmured softly, not quite meeting Zero's eyes.

"Oh...I see." Whispered Zero blushing lightly.

He figured it was his fault that he made Kaname lose control, and he desperately wanted to apologize but he didn't know how.

He looked up to see he was alone in the cabin and Kaname had left while he was brooding. Zero tried not to feel hurt by this, but it was hard not too.

"_Great, Kaname was obviously repulsed by just being in the same room as me! Argh, He can't even bare being near me! If I was a vampire, I wouldn't have this problem!" _He thought frustratedly.

He was so deep in his musing that he jumped when he felt something cold on his face. Kaname had returned and was kneeling in front of him holding an ice pack gently to his face.

Startled, Zero looked up to see Kaname's warm brown eyes (that no longer had a trace of red in them) starring at him with something that looked like _Concern? Adoration?_ Zero wasn't sure but it was enough to get him blushing again.

"It'll help with the swelling." He said quietly. "The Nurse must have forgotten to give you one."

Zero nodded dumbly and looked away guiltily when he mentioned the nurse, knowing that he had left before she really had a chance to do anything.

"Kana-"

"You can stay here and rest till Lunch time if you like." Kaname said abruptly cutting Zero off from whatever he was going to say.

Zero nodded and held the ice pack to his face while Kaname turned around and briskly walked back out of the cabin not looking back.

Zero wasn't sure to be touched or annoyed. Kaname was definitely one hard person to figure out.

"One minute he's acting like he cares, and the next he can't wait to get away from me!" Growled Zero to himself. He punched the floor angrily and relished in the stinging in his fist.

Sighing, he got up and stalked over to his bed before laying down.

"Whatever, I'm tired anyways so I might as well get some rest if I'm getting out of the camp activities." He mumbled to himself before rolling onto his side and closing his eyes.

* * *

His dreams were filled with red eyes staring at him. Surprisingly, instead of feeling scared Zero felt…lust?

"…ero…Zero!"

"Hmmm?" Zero blearily opened his eyes to see Shiki looming over him and holding out a box of Pocky.

"You missed lunch." He said

Zero jolted out of bed quickly "Shoot! Did I really sleep that long?"

Shiki nodded as the rest of the Cabin trooping in.

"Are you okay now?" Shiki asked eyeing the ice pack resting on the side of the bed.

Zero nodded before raising an eye brow and asking teasingly "Yea, but are you?"

Shiki blushed for a milisecond before nodding

"Sorry about that. I'm still getting used to blood tablets." He replied, his monotone voice sounding slightly sheepish.

Zero just nodded "its fine." He replied non-chalantly.

He didn't want to admit it had made him a tad nervous seeing all the vampires starring at him like piece of meat, but he knew what blood tablets Shiki was talking about since he had lived with Sara for so long.

"Aww, did the big baby have a nice nap?" Snickered Aido coming up to where Zero's bed.

Zero glared.

"You're such a pathetic weak human! Getting knocked out by a simple ball." Laughed Aido

"And you're such a pathetic Vampire losing control over a little bit of blood!" snarled Zero back.

Aido clenched his fist tightly and the room dropped a few temperatures.

Zero glared right back not intimidated in the least. Just as he was about to smack the vampire down, Kaname walked into the room looking as majestic as ever.

"Aido, you're not causing any trouble are you?" He asked in a silky tone.

"K-K-Kaname-sempai! Not at all!" Stuttered Aido blushing almost as darkly as Zero.

Zero gave Aido a side glare hating the way he was always gushing over Kaname like some obsessive fan.

"Well then. Everyone, you all have free time now so you can go meet up with the other cabins or do whatever you like and then meet back here in an hour and a half so I can explain the next activity."

Everyone nodded enthusiastically and split up to do different things. Aido gave Zero one final glare and whispered dangerously "You better watch your back." Before leaving the cabin to search for his Cousin.

Zero rolled his eyes at Aido's empty threat and was planning on leaving with Shiki to go look for Rima when Kaname called him.

"Zero, please stay back for a few minutes, I want to talk to you."

Surprised Zero nodded and waved to Shiki to go on without him.

All too soon, the cabin was empty leaving Kaname and Zero alone once again. Zero felt slightly nervous and felt his cheeks heat up as he wondered what it was Kaname wanted.

"Zero, how are you feeling?"

"Fine." Replied Zero curtly, still slightly annoyed from before.

"That's good." Kaname said as he walked up to Zero.

Zero shivered as Kaname gently ran a finger down the side of Zero's face.

Zero knew Kaname was probably just testing to see if it was still sore but he couldn't help but have his heart speed up at the slightest touch.

Kaname let his elegant finger trace down past his cheek, past his chin, and slowly trace down his neck before suddenly removing his hand and acting as if it never happened.

By now Zero's heart was thumping so loud, he was sure Kaname had heard it. When he felt Kaname pull away he wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed.

"Come." Kaname said simply leading the way out of the cabin.

"Where are we going?" Zero asked curiously cursing himself when his voice sounded a slight octave higher than it normally was

"You missed lunch so I figured you'd be hungry. We're heading to my private quarters in the Counselor's Cabin since there is always food there."

Zero gulped. Kaname was taking to Zero to his room. Where they would be alone.

He found himself half wondering if Kaname was taking him there to bite him…or kiss him.. But then quickly shook the idea out of his head and scolded himself for even thinking of such a ridiculous possibility.

"_This is getting ridiculous. I need to let go of these insane notions that these things he's doing for me means anything to him. He's probably just doing his duty as a counselor to make sure I eat. There is no way Kaname sees me as anything more than a camper."_

If only Zero knew just how wrong he would be.

* * *

_**Ta daa! Next Chapter is out! Fortunately or Unfortunately, (depending on how you look at it) Kaname did not bite Zero…yet! ;) aha!**_

Sorry if this chapter was a bit slow, but trust me, I needed to build things up slowly because I have big plans for what's going to be happening! And once things get put in motion everything will start happening quite quickly! ;)

_**Also, I know a lot of you have noticed so far this has been written entirely in Zero's POV and I'm sure you guys are dying to know what Kaname thinks of all this BUT I'm afraid you guys are going to have wait a tiny bit longer :[ You see I am in the midst of writing a sequel to this (I know, I know, who writes a sequel when they're not even finished the first one!) But it's not really a sequel, more like a spin off. It's the exact same story but told entirely through Kaname's POV. You'll be able to see what's going through his mind when he first gets picked to become a counselor, till the very last day of Camp. It's basically his side of the story. And trust me; it's going to be good! (Especially when things start happening soon in Zero's version and you'll wonder why Kaname acts that way). Anyway, just remember, there are too sides to every story! ;)**_

_**Heehee, I don't want to give too much away, but just hang in there and enjoy Zero's story for now, and hopefully I'll start posting the Spin off Story with Kaname's Camp adventure soon.**_

_**Now, on to the thank you's! As always thanks so much for the huge response of those who viewed, favoured, and followed! You guys rock! Love yaa! :D Special Shout out to those who reviewed! **_

******All responses to my lovely reviews is on the new REVIEWERS PAGE! So go check it out if you're looking for my reply! xoxo :]**

_**you guys are all awesome! And I'll try my best to update this and all my other stories soon! I know these updates haven't been coming as fast as before but things are getting just a little busy with school around the corner, and I gotta get ready since I'm moving out into the dorms! :S **_

_**Anyways, I'll try to update soon! Xoxo!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Camp Cross**

_**Chapter 5 – Cooking up love**_

* * *

Zero nervously followed Kaname as he led him out of the cabin and through the camp grounds.

He could feel the curious stares of the other campers as he trailed behind the pureblood. And it was quite unnerving. Starting to feel uncomfortable with all the whispers, Zero scanned the camp grounds to see if there was anyone he knew.

He noticed Shiki talking to Rima and her cabin counselor Takuma so he didn't bother waving.

Zero did however manage to shoot Aido a triumphed look when he caught sight of him near the lake. Aido's mouth dropped and then glared daggers at Zero. Zero just smirked smugly. He was sure Aidou was burning with jealousy that he got to go to Kaname's personal cabin! He was so busy enjoying his mini victory over Aidou that he hadn't noticed they had arrived.

Zero knew this school was for those with money, but he couldn't help but gape at the HUGE villa that was the counselor's cabin!

Kaname opened the door for Zero and gave a smile when he saw Zero's expression.

Zero quickly schooled his expression, but he could still see the amusement in Kaname's eyes. Zero walked in intending to play it cool, but he couldn't help but gasp in amazement all over again when he saw the interior of the "cabin"

"_As if it can even be called a cabin!" _Snorted Zero to himself.

He turned back to look at Kaname who seemed to be studying him. Suddenly feeling self conscious, Zero fiddled with the hem of his shirt and tried to look everywhere but at Kaname.

"Come; let's see what there is in the kitchen."

Zero nodded and followed dumbly as Kaname led him to a pristine white kitchen.

"I think the other counselors are out supervising so it looks like it's just us." Smiled Kaname

Zero looked down desperately trying to hide his blushing face behind his bangs or calm his racing heart at the thought at being completely alone with Kaname.

Kaname didn't seem to mind Zero's quietness and gracefully led Zero into one of the chairs surrounding the table.

"So what are you in the mood for?" He asked while walking towards the fridge.

Zero's heart started pounding so loudly he was sure Kaname could hear it! Trying to get a hold of himself, he realized stupidly that Kaname had been talking about what he was in the mood _to eat._

"_Come on Zero! Get it together! Here was asking an innocent question and you're getting all flustered."_

Blurting out the first thing that came to mind Zero asked "Wait, so you don't have a chef?"

Kaname raised one eyebrow amused, while Zero wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

"_Why is it I always say the stupidest things around you?" _Zero mentally groaned.

"Well we did but we usually send him off to help with the camp chefs during lunch time. Why, scared of my cooking skills?" He asked teasingly.

"N-No! Not at all!" Stammered Zero.

Kaname smirked. "Why Zero, it seems you have no confidence in me. That hurts." He replied fake-mockingly.

Zero smiled back and started to feel himself relax.

"Well I'm a pretty good cook myself so we'll have to see."

"I accept your challenge." Kaname said flashing a brilliant smile.

After opening up the fridge and scanning the items Kaname turned back to Zero

"Fried Rice okay?"

Zero nodded happily. "Can I help?" Zero asked as he started towards the kitchen.

Kaname just smiled and shook his head as he ushered Zero back into the seat.

"You just sit back and relax, I want to cook for you. Besides it wouldn't be fair when you judge my cooking since if it turns out good you could just say that it was since you helped." Laughed Kaname airily.

Zero flushed as that was the first time he had heard Kaname give a genuine laugh. Zero decided he loved the sound of his laugh and hoped to hear more of it soon.

* * *

As Kaname started making fried rice, Zero found himself watching the pureblood as he gracefully moved around the kitchen and skillfully chop up the ingredients.

"_Is there anything he's not good at?" _wondered Zero dreamily as he watched the chiseled features of his back as he went back to the frying pan.

After several minutes of Kaname cooking and Zero watching, they had fallen in a comfortable silence which was only broken by the sound of clinking cutlery as Kaname started setting plates and utensils down.

"Oh! Let me help with you that. It's only fair since you did the cooking." Smiled Zero.

Kaname shook his head amused with something but let Zero set the table. Once Kaname had set the dish on the table and they were both sitting Kaname commented

"You're not used to people doing things for you are you?"

Surprised that he noticed Zero opened his mouth then closed it again opting to just shrug. He then started taking a long sip of the cold lemonade Kaname had brought out.

"You know, if you were mine, you wouldn't have to worry about doing a thing; I would take good care of you."

Zero choked on his drink.

"Wh-WHAT?!" He spluttered between coughs.

Unfortunately before Kaname got the chance to respond, the front door burst open and Ruka barged in.

"KANAME-SAMAAAA! I've been looking everywhere for youuu! Is this where you've been hiding?"

Ruka stopped dead in her tracks as she came into the kitchen and saw Zero sitting there.

"What is _he _doing here?" She asked scrunching up her nose as if Zero was nothing more than a bad smell.

"Zero is here because I invited him here." Kaname replied coolly.

"But why would you want to invite a human here? Especially someone so average like him…Oh!" Ruka suddenly cut herself off as if coming to some realization. "Kaname-samaaaa" She purred "If you were thirsty you just had to ask! You know I'm always willing to give you my blood. You don't have to risk breaking the rules over this lowly trash."

Zero clenched his fists under the table. He didn't care if Ruka was a counselor! He didn't tolerate anyone talking about him that way! What was worse was she wasn't even acknowledging him. She was talking to Kaname about him, yet was acting like he wasn't even in the room and could hear everything she said! Just as he was about to say something Kaname stood up and said something first.

"Ruka. I will not tolerate you speaking that way about any of the campers or showing such disrespect! He is not some meal, he is my friend. You are to apologize to him NOW."

"B-but Kaname-sama!" Ruka gasped clearly shocked by the pureblood authority ringing in his voice. Kaname had not given her a question, but an order.

"S-Sorry Kiryu." Whispered Ruka.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse us."

Kaname grabbed the plates of rice with one hand and grabbed Zero's wrist with the other.

He pulled Zero down one of the corridors and pulled him in front of a large double door. Kaname nodded his assent for Zero to open the door, and Zero just knew he was about to enter Kaname's room.

* * *

Feeling giddy in anticipation Zero opened the doors slowly and walked into the large room.

The room had cream colored walls, and all the furniture seemed to be decorated in Victoria-era style.

There was a large king-size bed with black silk sheets, and a small living room area with a couch and some chairs.

Feeling suddenly shy Zero awkwardly took a seat on the edge of the couch. Smiling Kaname sat beside him before passing him the plate of rice.

He then frowned lightly. "Don't let what Ruka said bother you." He said seriously.

Zero nodded remembering how Kaname had strongly stood up for him and had called him his friend. Smiling slightly Zero spooned some rice in his mouth.

"So how is it?" Asked Kaname as he watched Zero's expression carefully.

Zero realized with a start that Kaname was actually nervous!

"_Was he trying to impress me? Is that why he's nervous."_

Grinning Zero replied. "Mhmm, It's great!"

Kaname smiled and ate a little of the rice himself.

They both sat in companionable silence as they finished their meals.

* * *

_**So I thought this would be a good place to end right before all the good stuff starts happening! ;) Any guesses on what's going to happen once they finish their rice and they're all alone in that room with the big bed right behind them? ;) ahaha!**_

_**Anyway, just want to give a huge thank you to all those who viewed, followed, and favourited! :D Special shout out to those who reviewed! You guys are awesome! Love yaaa!**_

**Also please check out the brand new REVIEWERS PAGE for direct replies to all your comments starting wayy back from chapter one all the way to now! :D**

_**^ I just think it will be bit easier to keep all the replies in one place instead of taking up space at the bottom of every chapter :]**_

_**As I've mentioned in my other stories, I will try and update soon but I'm moving tomorrow and I have no idea how long it's going to be to get the internet set up :[**_

_**But please bear with me and I'll try my best to update soon! Xoxo!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Camp Cross**

_**Chapter 6- Confessions**_

* * *

Zero finished eating all too soon. Which only made him more nervous. After all, he was alone in Kaname's bedroom! At least when he was eating he had something to keep him busy, but now that he was done, he had no idea if Kaname was planning on asking him to leave or to stay. And if he were allowed to stay what would they be doing?!

Zero looked up and peeked at Kaname from underneath his bangs.

To his dismay, Kaname had already finished eating and was merely waiting for Zero to finish.

Although Kaname was smiling and seemed in no hurry, Zero felt mortified.

"_What if he's waiting for me to finish so he can kick me out?!"_

Zero nervously scooped up the last bit of rice and swallowed it painstakingly slowly. When he was done he awkwardly cleared his throat as he placed the plate down onto the table.

"That was really good Kaname." Zero said shyly.

Kaname gave a breath taking smile in return.

"Why thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it Zero."

Zero wanted to shiver when he heard Kaname say his name. But figured it would be best if he leaves while he still has a good impression.

"So, I guess I'll get going then since-"

Zero was abruptly shut up when Kaname leaned forward and licked the corner of Zero's lip.

Zero felt his face heat up as stared wide eyed back at Kaname with a loss of words.

"You had rice on your face." Kaname said with a wink.

He then got up and gracefully walked over to the bed before sitting down and patting the empty space beside him.

Still half in shock, Zero hesitantly moved to sit beside him.

"Zero, do I make you nervous?" Purred Kaname as he leant forward to whisper in Zero's ear.

Surprising a shudder, Zero managed to get a hold of himself long enough to reply.

"N-No!"

Zero wanted to mentally face-palm himself when he realized how unconvincing he just sounded.

"Really? Because you make me nervous." Kaname admitted. "You're so adorable, I'm always nervous I'm going to lose control with you…" Kaname continued as he tilted Zero's face to look at him

Zero was speechless. He felt like he was dreaming

"_This couldn't be real! Could it?"_ He wondered

"U-uhm, Kaname, what did you mean earlier when you said you would treat me well if-if I was yours?" Stuttered Zero.

"Exactly that." Kaname replied silkily.

Trying to get his nerve Zero replied "And how would you make me yours?"

"Like this." Kaname said simply as he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips on to his.

Zero froze in shock and didn't even have time to process what had happened when Kaname was already pulling away.

"_We just met! I don't even know you! It's too soon!"_ Was what Zero wanted to say, but his mind seemed to shut down and his body moved on its own when instead he found himself leaning forwards and pressing his lips back.

Kaname ran his tongue along Zeros bottom lip and Zero granted permission for entrance as he they battled for dominance. Zero gave in and let Kaname take control as he moaned into his mouth. That was all Kaname needed to hear to kiss more fiercely until they had tasted every bit of each other.

Panting, Zero was the first to pull away, as his lungs were gasping for air.

"Kaname! That was…" Zero trailed off, at a loss for words at how to express himself.

"I know. You're amazing." Kaname replied while gently stroking the side of Zero's face. He used his thumb to run across Zero's lips before wiping the small bit of saliva that had fallen down Zero's chin during their make out.

Zero knew he was blushing as they both stared into each other's eyes for a long moment. Zero found himself being lost in the deep shade of chocolate brown that had a slight tint of red. He felt like he could stare into those eyes forever.

"Kaname…" Zero whispered as he started to lean closer once more.

They both suddenly startled when there was a timid knock on the door.

"Kaname-sama, it's time to lead the campers through the evening scavenger hunt"

Came a cheerful voice through the door that Zero recognized as Takuma.

Kaname sighed tiredly, clearly annoyed by the interruption.

"Very well." He called back.

There was a few shuffling noises which Zero assumed was Takuma leaving the door and then silence once more.

"Come on, we better get back." Kaname said with a soft smile that had Zero's heart fluttering. He offered Zero a hand and gently pulled him to his feet.

"So where does this leave us?" Zero asked shyly.

"Wherever you want it to be. I like you Zero, and from the way you were kissing me, I'm going to go out on a whim and say you like me too. But we did just meet, and I shouldn't have lost control like that. So why don't we get to know each other a little better and see where it takes us?"

Zero just nodded, afraid that if he were to say anything it would break the precious spell and Kaname would suddenly come to his senses and laugh in Zero's face at the sheer ridiculousness of the idea of being together with a human guy_._

"_Here I was dreaming about a guy impossibly out of my league, someone he thought he wouldn't stand a chance with, (and a vampire no doubt!) And that very person wants me! Me! Zero Kiryu average human!"_

Zero was in a daze as Kaname led him out through the counselors' cabin and back down towards the lake where the rest of the campers were waiting. He gave Zeros hand one more gentle squeeze before letting go and gracefully walking to where the rest of the counselors were standing.

Zero just stood there shock still. He couldn't believe he had just been kissing Kaname Kuran! He didn't even know the guy for longer than a day and here he was kissing him! What other person would be lucky enough to kiss their crush within the first 24 hours of actually "crushing" on them?!

"_We did move a little fast…but maybe moving fast is a vampire thing…" _He thought doubtfully. "_But then again, he did say we could take things slow and get to know each other better…" _

Zero was so caught up in his thoughts; he barely registered Shiki walking towards him or all the other campers quieting down. He only came out of his musings when he heard Kaname's voice speaking.

"Today's evening activity will be a scavenger hunt in the woods. You are all required to participate so there will be no ditching. Now Takuma will you be so kind as to explain the rules?"

"Certainly!" Takuma beamed. "Each cabin will work together as a team to find z series of clues Each clue differs per cabin, so there will be no stealing of other cabins clues. Each clue will lead to the next one, and the last clue also leads to a prize. The first cabin to collects all their clues wins!"

Although the campers were trying to play down their enthusiasm, it was clear they were all slightly excited about the "prize." Since it was a camp for rich shots anyway, Zero (and the rest of the camp) all figured it would be something good.

Slowly the hum of excited chatter rose until Takuma had to clear his throat to get everyone's attention again.

"Us councilors will be walking around supervising to make sure that everyone is playing fair. However we will not be giving out any hints, so you'll have to figure the clues out on your own." Takuma continued.

"That's right! So don't bother asking us!" piped in Ruka as she placed her hands on her hips and gave out a cold glare.

Zero withheld a grumble. It was clear she couldn't be bothered with the activity at all. He then caught Kaname's eye and couldn't help but smile when he remembered how he had defended him from her.

"The first clue will be found on the door of your individual cabins. Now, no starting until I blow the whistle. On your marks, get set, GO!"

Takuma blew a shrill whistle, and soon all the eager campers had taken off towards their cabin. Of course since they had all used their vampire speed, it left Zero and 2 other campers (who he assumed to be human) alone.

Zero eagerly looked up to see if Kaname had waited for him, but was disappointed to see all the counselors had also disappeared except for Kain.

"You better get a move on Zero. All the other counselors are out supervising their planned areas, and you don't want to fall behind with your team." He called out.

Zero just nodded and jogged towards the cabin hoping they hadn't all ditched him yet, but wouldn't be quite surprised if he did.

"_I wonder if Kaname would be impressed if our cabin won…" _Zero thought to himself before he started smiling. He normally wasn't into this stuff, but with the thought that it would be for Kaname, Zero decided he was going to try his best to win!

* * *

_**So what did you guys think of the kiss?! At long last! :D (I know it happened a little fast, but trust me, you'll understand why when Kaname's side of the story comes out. ;)**_

_**This chappie is a little short I know, but the Scavenger hunt scene is going to be a long one, and I figured it kind of deserved to be in a chapter of its own.**_

_**Also, I am soooo sorry it's taken me so long to update, but now that **__**I'm all moved into my dorm room and have had time to get used to the new hectic school schedule, updates should hopefully be happening a lot faster. :]**_

_**As always, a huuuge thank you to all those who viewed, favourited, and followed! :D Special shout out to all you awesome people who reviewed! :D love yaaa!**_

_**Speaking of, the REVIEWERS PAGE has been updated, so you can find replies to all my lovely reviews there. :]**_

_**xoxo!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Camp Cross**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the riddles in this chapter. They were all found on google.

_**Chapter 7- The Scavenger Hunt  
**_

* * *

Zero rushed back to the cabin and was unsurprised to see the rest of his cabin gone, and the door bare of any clue. He was however pleasantly surprised to see Shiki there waiting for him.

"Bout time you got here. Are all humans as slow was you?" Shiki asked emotionlessly again.

It took Zero a moment to realize Shiki was actually making a joke.

He smirked in return. "Well I never knew you were such a comedian."

Shiki's lips curled up in the slightest form of a smile before he shrugged and stared blankly at Zero once more.

"The others already left with the clue, but I memorized it before they left so I could tell it to you." Shiki cleared his throat before reciting the clue

.

"_Give me food and I will grow,_

_Give me water and I will die."_

.

Zero thought for a few seconds. "And the others already took off?"

Shiki nodded.

"And you're not going to go with them? Now that you've told me the clue, I'm pretty sure you could still catch up with them…"

Shiki just shrugged. "Naah, I'd rather see where this clue takes us."

Zero, (pleased that Shiki was choosing to stay with him) frowned in thought for a few minutes before smiling.

"Did you see where the others went?"

"Yeah, they ran out into the woods looking for some sort of creature."

Zero snorted. "Those idiots. Come on, this clue is easy."

Zero led Shiki towards the campfire site.

"The answer was 'fire'." Zero replied confidently.

Sure enough, although there was no fire at this time, under one of the large logs was a small slip of paper with elegant writing on it.

"And here I thought all vampires were supposed to be smart." Joked Zero.

Shiki smirked slightly. "Not bad, for a human." He Shiki replied.

Zero smiled "Should we take the clue with us? Or leave it here?"

"We'll leave it here in case the rest of our cabin figures it out."

Nodding in agreement, they read the clue aloud.

_._

"_You can see nothing else  
When you look at my face;  
I will look you in the eye  
And will never lie."_

_._

Both stood pondering for a few minutes.

Finally Zero snapped his fingers as he thought of the answer

"I got it! It's a reflection!"

Shiki gave a small smile, "Aidou has the largest collection of mirrors in the whole camp…"

Zero snorted. "Figured he would."

Feeling a little bit of excitement, Zero and Shiki rushed back to their cabin and headed towards Aido's side of the room.

Sure enough, he had a large full length mirror, and another card was elegantly written and waiting.

Grinning triumphly, Zero plucked the card and read it out loud.

.

"_Bright as diamonds,  
Loud as thunder,  
Never still,  
A thing of wonder."_

_._

This time Zero was stumped. The clues were definitely getting harder.

Shiki suddenly spoke up. "It's a waterfall."

Surprised, Zero looked At Shiki. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Shiki replied straightforward as usual.

Zero nodded, Shiki had trusted him on the first 2 clues, so he would trust him as well.

"Well is there a waterfall in this camp?" Zero asked skeptically.

Shiki nodded. "Yes, this camp is pretty big. You'd be surprised on how big the grounds are, there was a waterfall in the center of the forest. Come on."

Zero just followed slightly shocked.

"_Seriously?! There's a waterfall in this camp? How big is this place?!" _

Shaking his head and muttering something about 'damn rich vampires' Zero followed Shiki as they headed deeper and deeper into the woods.

Zero always prided himself in being particularly good at directions. He was especially good at tracking. Even though he was young, he still remembered all the training that took place during his hunter days. That being said, even he had to admit that he could easily get lost in the woods surrounding the camp! All the trees and branches were like a maze. Not to mention it wasn't easy to see since it was already evening time and the sky was dark.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Mhmm. I can hear the rushing of water." Shiki replied as he dodged a swinging branch.

Zero was not so lucky and almost smacked right into it! It was at this time that he wished he was a vampire. At least, with their heightened senses they could see in the dark!

After what felt like hours of stumbling around in the dark (but was probably only a few minutes) Shiki had led Zero straight to a large waterfall just like he said.

Zero had to stop and stare in awe for a few minutes at the magnificent waterfall rumbling loudly and shimmering in the dark night's sky.

"Wow."

Shiki couldn't help but give a small smile "I know." He replied. "Alright, I'll be right back."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To get the clue. There's probably a cave or something behind the waterfall."

"Wait! You're not actually considering going into that waterfall are you?! That's insane!"

"Uhh, Zero, I'm a vampire remember?" He said with a slight twinkle in his normally expressionless eyes.

Without waiting for a reply he suddenly took off in a blur and jumped into the waterfall.

In mere moments, He was back with his hair slightly damp. To Zero's disbelief, in his hands was a small card.

"Alright. That was slightly impressive." Smirked Zero.

Shiki gave Zero a half smile before passing Zero the card to read.

.

"_What can run but never walks,_

_Has a mouth but never talks,_

_Has a head but never weeps,_

_Has a bed but never sleeps?"_

_._

Zero turned to look at Shiki with a smile on his face.

"Didn't we pass a river on our way up here…?"

"I believe we did." Replied Shiki with a slight light in his eyes.

Several minutes later when they managed to retrace their steps to a large river, they found a large metal rod in the center of the river holding up another small card.

Wanting to prove he wasn't completely useless to Shiki, Zero cleared his mind and tried to remember his hunter training. He then did a running start before twisting his body into a flip and managed to swipe the card in mid air before completing the flip and landing on the other side of the river.

"Not bad." Praised Shiki as he jumped gracefully over the river and landed beside Zero.

Together they looked over the card

_._

"_You heard me before,  
Yet you hear me again,  
Then I die,  
'Till you call me again."_

_._

Zero tried to think of what the answer could be but after a few minutes he was stumped.

Dejectedly he turned to Shiki. "I don't suppose you know what this one is either do you?"

Shiki pondered for a few minutes before replying.

"I may have an idea. Come on, we're heading towards the mountains."

"THEY'RE MOUNTAINS HERE?!"

Shiki gave Zero a placid look. "You really don't get how big the camp grounds are do you?"

Zero merely 'hmph'ed and followed Shiki as he led them away from the sparkling river and towards the ends of the forest.

After several minutes of walking, Zero finally figured out why they were heading towards the mountains.

"Oh! I get it now! The answer was an 'echo' and you can only here an echo around here at the top of a mountain."

"Correct."

"But geeze a waterfall and now a mountain, these clues clearly weren't meant for something humans could do…"

Shiki abruptly stopped and turned to look at Zero.

"I'm sorry about that," He said sincerely. " I heard from Takuma that the clues were decided before hand. But from the way you got that clue from the river I'd say you fit in with us just fine."

Slightly surprised that Shiki had spoken so much, and not really used to receiving compliments Zero just turned his head blushing lightly and murmured a thanks.

Shiki shrugged like it was no big deal and they continued walking

"So why do you want to win so badly?" Shiki suddenly asked, breaking the silence. "Somehow you don't seem like the kind of person who's doing it for the prize…"

"_Because I want to win for Kaname! I want to impress him! I want him to know that just because I'm not a vampire doesn't mean I won't always try my best for him…"_

"Uhm, n-no reason." Zero replied squirming uncomfortably.

Shiki merely raised an eyebrow but didn't push the matter any further.

After another 20 minutes of walking the mountains finally started coming to sight! However, they did still have a long way to go, not to mention they still had to actually climb the top of the mountain.

Sighing frustratedly, Zero knew if he wasn't here Shiki would be using his super speed and would be able to get the clue in seconds.

"You're not dragging me down." Shiki suddenly said as if he just read Zero's mind.

Zero just shook his head. "We both know if I wasn't here you would have the last clue by now."

"But I wouldn't have even gotten the first clue, so I doubt it." Shiki pointed out.

"Look, I'm not saying we're splitting up, you can't get rid of me that easily, not when we've come so far. I'm just saying maybe it would be easier if you got the clue from the mountain and then met back up with me… I mean it's not as if I'll be able to climb the mountain in time anyways…"

As soon as Zero spoke the words he instantly regretted it. "Not that I mean to put all the work on you!" He blurted out quickly.

Shiki just gave another one of his half smiles and rested his hand on Zero's shoulder. "You're not. Wait for me here I'll be back soon."

And in a blink of an eye he was gone.

…

After 30 minutes of waiting Zero was starting to get nervous.

"Where is he? It shouldn't have taken him that long!"

Zero knew Shiki would never ditch him, but he couldn't stop feeling that something was horribly wrong! It didn't help that he was alone in the dark in the middle of a forest with none of the vampire senses that would help him get out.

He suddenly heard some rustling and heard a tree branch snap behind him.

"Shiki about time!"

However the person he turned around to face was not Shiki at all!

In front of him stood a girl, who looked to be a couple years younger than him. She had grey eyes and long grey hair. She was definitely a vampire, and so Zero figured it was obviously a camper who was looking for a clue of their own. So he was slightly surprised when she knew his name.

"Are you Zero?" She asked giggling a bit.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" Zero snapped. He knew he wasn't exactly being friendly but he didn't know this girl and something about her just put him on edge.

"I'm Maria. Shiki asked me to give this to you and told me to tell you he went on ahead. You're supposed to meet him there." She said sweetly as he handed him the clue card.

Zero was instantly suspicious, Shiki wouldn't just ditch him like that, and why would he trust another camper with a clue when they were all technically trying to win the same prize.

Sensing the tense Silence Maria replied airily "You don't believe me do you? How mean!" She said pouting. "Well it's up to you, you can stay here and wait for Shiki to return but trust me, he's not coming. You've probably already been waiting a while anyway right?"

Zero simply glared and didn't offer a reply.

"He said he would've come back right away but there were some 'unforeseen issues' and things didn't go as smoothly as planned."

Zero suddenly snapped his head up giving Maria his full attention.

"Well you should have started with that! Is he okay? What happened?"

"Hmm, can't say. You can ask him yourself when you see him. Like I said, he's going to meet you there."

Still seeing the suspicious look on Marias face, she just giggled again. "Remember each cabin has a different set of clues, so it would do no good if I were to steal yours. Speaking of, I should get back to my own team 'Trees of Ash' until next time…Zero." She said giving him a peck on the cheek before laughing and disappearing in the wind.

Stunned, Zero touched his cheek before shaking his head of the uncomfortable feeling and reading the card that was still clutched in his hands.

.

"_I am weightless, but you can see me._

_Put me in a bucket, and I'll make it lighter._

_What am I?"_

_._

Confused, Zero had no idea what the answer was. But whatever it was he figured it wasn't here. Sighing to himself, and ignoring the nagging hunter voice in his mind saying "never trust a vampire" Zero walked further and further deep into the forest.

* * *

_**And that brings the first part of 'the scavenger hunt' to an end. Like I mentioned earlier, the scavenger hunt scene is actually supposed to be pretty long, so I'm breaking it up in 2 different chapters, so the next chapter will be the continuation in part2! **_

_**So what did you guys think of all the riddles? I hope you enjoyed them as much as I did! And I would like to commend you if you could figure out the answers to them before Shiki & Zero did! ;)**_

_**I liked how in this chappie Zero and Shiki's friendship grows closer :] But what do u guys think of Maria…do you trust her? :S**_

_**Anyyywaaay, As always a majorrrr thank you to all those who viewed, followed, an favourited! YOU GUYS MAKE ARE THE BEST! :D**_

_**Sppecial shout out and thank you to all those who reviewed! It made my day. Love ya! :D**_

_**Speaking of, the Reviewer's page has been updated so take look for all my replies to your lovely comments! :]**_

_**Till next time! xoxo**_


	8. REVIEWERS PAGE

**Camp Cross REVIEWERS PAGE!**

_**So I figured it must get kind of annoying having all the replies to my reviews taking up space at the bottom of every chapter :S I would just PM everyone back, but a lot of ppl have disabled their PM's or send me PM messages that are separate from their comment/ review. That being said, I decided to make this the official response page to all my lovely reviews. :D I will update this along with every chapter so check back often to see that I replied or at least mentioned each and every one of you. :)**_

_**LOVE YOU ALL! Your encouraging comments have truly been my inspiration to keep writing throughout his whole thing and I can't thank you enough! *GIVES GIANT HUG!* :D**_

_**Btw, The reviews start from oldest and move down to most recent, so if you are looking for the most recent reply to your review it will be at towards the bottom of the page so just scroll down please. :]**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

CuteVampireAnnabel **– I'm glad you're enjoying it, I'll try to post more soon! :]**

* * *

SakuraXChiyoko **– aha I knoo :[ Well I felt like I had to make him nice in this fic because I made him really evil in a different fic :$ Aww thanks! And Yes, BL pairings are the best! ;D  
I try not to put too much hatred in the characters, although some of them do have to play the bad guys to keep the story interesting. But don't worry, I'm a sucker for a happy ending so usually the characters who start off mean end up having a good heart in the end. :]**

**Haha, that sounds just like something Zero would do, great idea! Thank you so much for taking the time write such lovely reviews on all my stories *hugs!***

* * *

ben4kevin **– Thanks! :]**

* * *

Cielheart Ie'chan **– Thanks! I'm glad you like it! And thanks for letting me let know, I made sure to go back and change it. :]**

* * *

KyouyaxCloud **– haha! How'd you know? ;) and thanks so much, glad you like it! **

* * *

KyouyaxCloud , BaraKiryuHuntress , JennyJeannette , hitomi65 , ArrowUzumaki , w , and all those who commented – **Thank you sooo much for your encouraging comments and kind words! I'm glad you guys all like the story! I'll try my best to update soon! *GIVES BIG HUG!* 3333 **

* * *

ben4kevin **– Haha! Of course! Aido just can't help himself. :P**

* * *

snipits42 **– Nope, don't worry he's not the only human there, there are a couple others. :] And thanks, haha, that's true, I'm sure he would be! :P**

* * *

TheSatanicNightmare **– That's true, I know what you mean. :)**

**Haha, maybeee…I do enjoy throwing a few twists here and there, but you'll have to wait to find out! ;)**

**LOL! It's true! He just has that badass personality! Even if he is a little uke ;)**

**Thank so much hun! Glad you're still reviewing and liking them! :D**

* * *

_**Special Shout out to those who reviewed:**_

snipits42 , KyouyaxCloud , ben4kevin , ArrowUzumaki , BaraKiryuHuntress , AutumnLee13 , Decepticon-silverstreak , hotxhotguy , neko1998 , and everyone else who took the time out to write a review **–** **Thank you sooo much for all your encouraging comments! LOL, you guys honestly made my day! and I'm so glad you guys like the story! :D *GIVES GIANT HUG!***

* * *

ben4kevin **– Me too :) **

* * *

ZeamagiriZyenn **– Haha! I know right?! That's exactly what I thought when I was writing this! :P **

**And Thanks! Hopefully I'll be posting that soon. :]**

* * *

MiKniTeBlueMooN **- LOL! Aww, I'm so glad you're enjoying it! :]**

**Aww, love you tooooo! :D :P **

**Yes, I know what you mean! I'm so excited for things to get started between them, but If I just dive into a relationship I feel like it would feel to rushed, so things are going to have to continue to build for just a little bit longer :S but on a good note, that means that they'll continue to have their little flirty moments between them! ;P**

**Thank you! I'll try and update soon :]**

* * *

ArrowUzumaki **– why thank you! And haha well we'll have to wait and see if you're right with that guess… ;P**

* * *

BaraKiryuHuntress **– Thank you so much! :]**

* * *

KyouyaxCloud **– Yess, you are exactly right about Kaname not wanting to hurt Zero! **

**Haha, you're always so good at your guesses! :P**

**And well the room scene is coming up in the next chappie, so we'll see… ;)**

* * *

neko1998 **– haha! I knooow! Zero makes such a cute little uke with all his blushing! :P**

**Thankss, I'll try and update soon! :]**

* * *

xSonya **– Aww, I'm so glad you like it!**

**And LOL yes! As a matter of fact I do feel like punching Aido sometimes. :P**

**Yess *sighs* He is. And I know! But hopefully after this chappie Ruka learns her lesson. :P**

**Thanks! And sorry for the long wait for the update :[**

* * *

Arthuria. Abyss. El **– Aww, I'm glad you like it! :]**

* * *

MidnightFunhouse **– LMAOOOOOO! I will forever love your rants.**

**Aww love you too! :P**

**And tell Kaname I'll see what I can do. ;)**

* * *

kamihitokata **– Glad you think so! :P**

* * *

roxxihearts **– sigh, if only Zero could see what you see. ;P**

* * *

Nessaloveskid **– Thanks, glad you think so! :]**

* * *

sweet sonia **– thanks, so glad you like it! :]**

* * *

ben4kevin **– Yaay, glad you liked it. :]  
**

* * *

roxxihearts**- haha, well looks like he finally worked up the nerve to ask! ;)**

* * *

neko1998 **– aww, no problem! I'll always reply to your lovely reviews :)**

**And lol! I agree! Ruka is too annoying! Doesn't she understand that Kaname loves Zero not her?! *siiigh* what are we going to do with her? -.-'**

* * *

KyouyaxCloud **– I think you got your answer in this chapter… Kaname has the hots for Zero of course! ;D**

* * *

ZeamagiriZyenn**- Aww thanks! I love your enthusiasm! :]**

**And haha, well there was kind of a confession… "Kaname style" ;)**

* * *

Decepticon-silverstreak **– LOL! Thank you, I'm glad you feel that way :P**

* * *

xSonya **– Haha, aww why thank you! :]**

**I'm glad someone appreciates Ruka and Aidou getting their mental slap! ;P**

**So true! ;)**

**Well what can I say? Kaname is a bold one, especially after this chapter! ;)**

**Sorry you had to wait so long for the update, but I'll try my best to post faster next time! :)**

* * *

Evanthe Beelzenef**- well I think Zero finally realized it after this chapter… LOL! ;P**

**Thank you, I will! :)**

* * *

Whiteshadow**- Thanks so much, glad you're enjoying it! :]**

* * *

ZeamagiriZyenn**- Aww, glad you think so too :]**

* * *

Decepticon-silverstreak**- Thank you! So glad you like it :)**

* * *

ben4kevin**- heehee, I know! :)**

* * *

KxZ fan girl**- I'll try my best! :)**

* * *

KawaiiKD**- Thanks so much! So glad you like it. :)**

* * *

xSonya**- Aww, thanks for being so understanding! :) *hugs!* **

**And thank you! I'm so happy you like it! :]**

**Sorry to have kept you waiting, but I'll try my best to update soon!**

* * *

fathiyah youngmin **– Why thank you, I'm glad you like it :)**

* * *

winged ashes** – Thank you! I'm so glad you like it! **

**And hmm, you may be right, but we'll have to wait to find out… ;)**

* * *

KuroFullbuster**- Aww, thank you so much! I'm so happy you feel that way, and I promise to try and update soon. :]**


End file.
